


Envy

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Deadly Sins [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Envy is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2003.

_~ Envy is the desire for others’ traits, status, abilities, or situation. ~_

Sitting at a table in the Dragon, a bowl of flavorful pipeweed in his hand, a mug of excellent ale before him, and his friends around him, Merry should have been quite satisfied, but he wasn’t. Try as he might to keep his attention on Frodo’s story, it kept wandering to the couples dancing together or cuddling on the benches.

The more he watched, the more his discontent grew until he was fairly bursting with it. Those Hobbits could cuddle and coo and kiss in public (not that he was much for the cooing part, but the rest was nice), but if he so much as took Pippin’s hand, they were looked at condescendingly. It was a well-known fact that young Hobbit lads sometimes turned to each other for affection before settling down with a lass to raise a family, but Merry didn’t want that, ever. He wanted Pip, and he didn’t care what anyone said about it.

Still watching the couples, he sucked on his pipe, unaware that he was frowning mightily.

Panting and perspiring, Pippin dropped back onto the bench beside Merry as the dance ended, swallowing down his ale in long quaffs. "You should join the dancing, Merry. The music and lasses are lively tonight... though a snack wouldn’t be amiss now." He looked around, trying to get the serving girl’s attention to order some food and another tankard.

"Enjoying it, are you?" Merry asked, his dark tone drawing glances from the others at the table.

"I’ll see about refills for all of us," Sam said quickly, gathering up their mugs. "Might put some folk in a better mood if they had a bit more ale."

"And a bit of something to eat!" Pippin put in.

"I’ll go with you, Sam, to help you carry it all. We wouldn’t want to spill anything," Frodo offered, as eager as Sam to be away before Merry unleashed his very obvious displeasure on the oblivious Pippin.

Smiling happily now that he was assured ale and food would be forthcoming, Pippin turned to Merry, only to pause in surprise at the dark frown. "Why, Merry, whatever’s the matter?"

"Enjoying the lasses and the music are you?" Merry asked sourly. "And which would you be enjoying more?"

"Which... Merry! You silly Hobbit, you’re jealous," Pippin realized, eyes widening. "You know you’re the one I... love, but we can hardly dance together, Merry."

"I know that!" Merry snapped before taking a deep breath, trying to get hold of his anger as it really wasn’t Pip’s fault he was in this mood. "I suppose I’m not supposed to mind it since you don’t?"

Pippin gaped at him, taken aback. "But... but... Merry, why didn’t you _say_ something? I don’t have to dance, you know."

"And look a bigger fool than I do already? It’s not that I mind you dancing, Pippin. It’s that I want to be the one dancing with ye!"

"It’s not that I’m against the idea, you understand, but, well, the aunts wouldn’t like it at all!" Pippin shuddered, just imagining the elderly Hobbit ladies’ likely reactions to seeing the two of them dancing.

"Well then, I suppose I’d better find a lass to dance with so I don’t upset the aunts, shouldn’t I?" Merry stood and plucked a mug out of Frodo’s hand, draining the contents before handing it back to him. "Can’t have the aunts not liking things, can we?"

"But... that’s not what I meant," Pippin finished disconsolately to Merry’s retreating back. He took another of the mugs from Frodo and drank his down as well, watching Merry unhappily.

Not knowing what to say, Frodo simply laid a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment before sitting back down with Sam.

"I’m sure Mr. Merry didn’t mean it like it sounded," Sam offered, trying to console the obviously upset Pippin. "Go on and drink your ale, he’ll be back right soon."

Merry tried, but his heart wasn’t in his flirting with the lasses, and he found his gaze straying to the table where the other three sat, Pippin looking thunderstruck and Frodo and Sam both disapproving. Finally giving up as the whole exercise had left him feeling worse rather than better, he returned, bearing more ale for everyone.

"All right, I’m a daft fool; go ahead and tell me I am," he muttered, sliding onto the bench alongside Pip.

Frodo turned to Sam and started a conversation, very obviously giving the other two some privacy.

Pippin sighed, leaning his head on Merry’s shoulder. "I’m sorry, Merry. I never thought... I didn’t much like it either just now when you went to dance. I wish..." He trailed off with a sigh, knowing that they both wanted the same things and they weren’t likely to get them.

Merry nodded and tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek against Pippin’s curls for a moment before appearances necessitated them both sitting up again. "I wish we could too, Pip. You’re the only one I want to be holding on the dance floor."

"So we’ll have a private party, just the four of us," Frodo put in suddenly, "and we’ll dance as we please."

"That would be nice," Pippin agreed. "And for tonight, well, I’ve danced enough. I’ll be perfectly happy to sit here with my ale," he paused to peer mournfully into his empty tankard, "and some good food."

Merry managed a smile at that. "That’s my Pip; nothing spoils his appetite or his thirst for ale." He slid a hand under the table and clasped Pippin’s fingers with his for a brief moment. "But we’ll hold you to that party, Frodo. Tomorrow, say? Dinner, some of that Old Winyard Bilbo put up, then dancing?"

Sam sat straighter in his seat at that. "And what will you two be bringing to this party besides your appetites?"

"Our fine company, of course," Pippin retorted while Frodo took a hasty gulp of ale to cover his laughter.

Laughing aloud at Sam’s disgruntled snort, Merry squeezed Pippin’s hand again before letting go. "That’s all any party needs, isn’t it?"

"I agree." Pippin ignored Sam utterly, turning to Frodo instead. "Is tomorrow night all right then?"

"Of course. We’ll have a fine meal and drinks and music and dancing. It’ll be fun. You and Merry can take your turns at being the musicians too."

"Seems we’re not the only ones who want to dance together then," Merry chuckled, his previous mood vanished like shadows when the sun comes out from behind a cloud. "A fine night it will be!"

*** 

"Well, come on, then," Pippin said with exasperation. "Ye seemed eager enough last night, so why are you taking so long? We’re only going to Frodo’s." Tapping one foot impatiently, he watched the other Hobbit finish dressing. "If you don’t hurry, Sam will hide away all the food!"

"Priorities, dear cousin," Merry laughed, pulling his bracers up over his shoulders, then reaching for his waistcoat and putting it on as well. "And I wouldn’t be taking quite so long to get dressed if you hadn’t turned my knees to jelly earlier, now would I?"

He gave a wink a Pippin’s grin and picked up his coat, slipping into it. "Have to look m’best for the party."

"And here I thought you were looking your best for me." Pippin eyed him and licked his lips. "I hope whatever Frodo’s gotten in for the evening is half as appealing as you are."

"I’m hoping it isn’t; that way you’ll be keeping your interest on me tonight and not the food." Saying that, Merry pulled Pippin in for a kiss before nudging him toward the door. "Now come on or Sam will have our hides for making them wait dinner on us."

"And you call me greedy!" Pippin chuckled as they started out, arms comfortably around one another’s waists and ignoring the scandalized expression of one passerby. Tonight they were going to enjoy being together, and everyone else could just keep their opinions to themselves.

"You are," Merry laughed. "What I meant was, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can dance." Humming a sprightly tune under his breath, he walked alongside Pippin toward Bag End, ready for an evening of fun, good food and better companionship.

When they arrived at Bag End, Pippin had barely raised his hand to knock on the door when Frodo himself flung it open, much to Sam’s dismay. Ignoring the other Hobbit’s mutters about how it wasn’t proper for Mr. Frodo to be opening his own door, the eldest Hobbit laughed and drew his friends inside, silencing Sam with a quick kiss.

"Tonight especially, my Sam, we’re all equals here. I have much better things for you to be doing than opening the door," he teased, blue eyes sparkling merrily.

"Oooohhh, sounds like we might learn something, Merry," Pippin chortled.

"And here we thought they were just going to be dancing," Merry snickered. "This evening is getting more and more interesting!"

Muttering about Brandybucks and Tooks and what fools the both of them were, Sam led the way to the sitting room, though he kept hold of Frodo’s hand the whole while, and settled the dark-haired Hobbit on his lap so they could enjoy the before meal snacks they’d laid out earlier.

"Oh, snacks!" Pippin exclaimed rapturously, abandoning Merry to investigate what Frodo and Sam had prepared.

"I thought I was going to be the main attraction here tonight," Merry sighed, watching Pippin pick and choose from the assortment of finger-foods set out on trays.

"I’m sure Mr. Pippin will come back to you once his belly is filled," Sam chuckled, relaxing a bit more as Frodo settled an arm around his shoulders.

"Keep it up and I won’t bring you anything," Pippin griped, sticking his tongue out at Merry. "After all, we need to keep our energy up for later, don’t we?"

"You don’t bring anything back and there won’t be a reason to keep our energy up later!" Merry squawked.

"Can’t have that now," Pippin laughed, piling a plate high with both their favorites. "I’ll even feed you to make sure it’s not a problem."

"Just don’t go spilling anything on the upholstery," Sam chided, grinning at the other couple.

Merry looked shocked at the idea. "Do you really think Pip would waste even a drop of food that way?"

"Not a chance," Frodo agreed, while Pippin looked insulted.

"If you funny Hobbits would like to continue talking about me, I could leave," he grumbled, munching on a bit of cheese.

"Like I’d let you when there’s dancing to be done later," Merry laughed, taking the plate from Pippin’s hand and setting it on the table beside them before tumbling the younger Hobbit into his lap.

Grinning wickedly, Pippin curled up against him, arms going around Merry’s neck as he kissed him soundly. "Thought you’d forgotten about that and I’d have to dance with Sam and Frodo. And I don’t think either of them would like that very much."

"No, I’d much rather dance with Sam, if it’s all the same to you," Frodo agreed laughingly. "I’ll let Merry try to keep up with you, young Pippin."

"Well, I’m the only one who can do it," Merry bragged to the others’ laughter.

"Or at least the only one I want to do it, Pippin purred, squirming in Merry’s lap and shedding his shirt.

"Mmm, good idea," Frodo approved, following suit and shifting on Sam’s lap.

When Sam opened his mouth to gasp, Frodo poured some wine into it, making the younger Hobbit sputter and Merry and Pippin laugh.

"Now, Samwise, sure and you’ve seen more of my good cousin unclothed than this before," Merry laughed, sliding a hand over Pippin’s now bare chest and tickling his ribs.

Laughing, Frodo didn’t comment, instead kissing Sam to distract him from his embarrassment.

Deciding that the older Hobbit had a good idea, Pippin moved closer and kissed Merry as well, tugging at his clothes so that they were both unclothed from the waist up.

Shifting to allow Pippin to do as he wished, Merry shook his head to get his hair out of his face. "If you two keep that up, dinner and dancing are going to have to wait!"

Having enjoyed Frodo’s kiss immensely, Sam wasn’t as loathe to do just that as he had been before. "Nothing that won’t keep," he murmured.

"The food isn’t going anywhere," Pippin agreed, lowering his head to lick at Merry’s chest, suckling on a pebbled nipple. "Or are you telling me that you’re the one who can’t wait to eat?" he teased, a finger gliding beneath the waist of his cousin’s pants.

"And some dancing can be best done sitting or even lying down," Frodo murmured, pressing kisses along Sam’s jaw.

"Would I ever say a thing like that?" Merry asked, aghast at Pippin’s suggestion and sighing at the feel of the younger Hobbit’s mouth on his chest. As if in a daze, he noticed Sam heft Frodo into his arms, carrying him off to the master bedroom, and he grinned down at Pippin. "So, shall we stretch out on the rug here or do you want a soft mattress to romp on?"

"Since I usually end up on the bottom, I’d rather not have carpet burn," Pippin laughed, wrapping arms and legs around the older Hobbit. "I think you can provide me with a nice soft bed to play in. Besides, we wouldn’t want to shock Sam if they’re done before we are," he added, giggling wickedly.

"Oh, I don’t know," Merry laughed, nudging Pippin off his lap so that he could stand up as well, "that Sam seems like a stayer to me, whereas you’re a sprinter, my boy."

"Are you impugning my abilities?" Pippin demanded, hands on hips as he glared pugnaciously at the grinning older Hobbit. "I’ll have you know that I have staying power!"

Merry pressed his lips together, trying and failing miserably to keep a straight face. "Oh, course you do, Pip. I was only teasing; now how about we go and see how long you can stay upright while you’re sitting astride me."

His expression instantly clearing, Pippin beamed. "A wonderful plan, Merry. Let’s!" He grabbed the other Hobbit’s hand and pulled him behind as he all but ran for the guestroom.

As they passed by the round door to the master bedroom, Merry couldn’t resist one final bit of advice. "Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!" he called before allowing Pippin to drag him into the next room.

Slamming the door behind them, he caught his cousin in his arms and kissed him hungrily, his hands already working at the buttons that held Pippin’s trousers closed.

Pippin tore equally eagerly at Merry’s clothes, mouth moving over each bared bit of flesh. "Leave Sam and Frodo to themselves and concentrate on _me_ ," he advised breathlessly, hips thrusting forward and grinding against Merry’s.

"That I will!" Merry rasped, managing to get them both out of their clothes as they stumbled across the small room to tumble to the bed. Pulling Pippin with him, he rolled to his back and helped his young cousin to sit up, then grinned slyly. "Well, Pip, you’ve got me where you wanted me. Are you going to go the course?"

Reaching across to the small jar of oil Sam and Frodo had so hospitably left out on the nightstand for them, Pippin poured some of the scented liquid into his palm, then coated the fingers of one hand. Never looking away from Merry’s face, he reached behind himself, pressing a single finger inside to begin readying himself for his lover. "What do you think?" he purred.

Clearing his throat, which had gotten remarkably dry in the last second, Merry blinked, tearing his eyes away from Pippin’s arm to meet his eyes. "I think I’ve never seen anything more erotic in my life."

Pippin smiled brightly. "I do love you," he said suddenly, lowering his head to kiss Merry before the other Hobbit could reply. Not wasting any more time, he rose up at the same time, then lowered himself over Merry, gasping into his mouth as he sank down onto him.

"My sweet Pip," Merry murmured, sliding his hands up Pippin’s thighs to rest on his hips, urging him to move. "I’ve decided the others should be envious of me and not the other way round because I have you and they don’t."

"Sweet talker," Pippin laughed, but the glow in his eyes showed that he appreciated Merry’s sentiment and returned it. "Not that I care what anyone else thinks, only you, Merry." He braced his hands on Merry’s shoulders, back arching as he began to move on him, making both of them moan.

Lifting one hand to tweak at Pippin’s tight nipples, Merry circled his shaft with the other, stroking him in time with his movements, his back arching off the bed as he rose to meet each of his lover’s downward motions. When a bit of a pinch made Pip shudder, he closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him.

Seeing the reaction, Pippin forced himself to still, smirking when Merry’s eyes flew open. "You said something about being a stayer rather than a sprinter?" he reminded wickedly.

Merry blinked, then smirked, tightening his hand around Pippin’s shaft and rubbing his thumb over the head, waiting for the reaction. "I never complained about it, did I?"

Gasping and biting his lip, Pippin dug his nails into Merry’s upper arms as he clutched him. "C-couldn’t quite tell from what you said," he whimpered, back arching sharply and his hips beginning to move again.

Smiling secretly, Merry let his body follow Pippin’s lead, moving against and into the younger Hobbit with the ease of much practice. "I said I love you," he whispered, feeling his body tighten as his climax drew near.

Pippin gasped sharply, eyes falling closed to hide the intensity of his reaction to the words. "Love you too," he said again, moving more rapidly as the sensations intensified. "Always," he panted out an instant before he cried Merry’s name at the moment of his climax.

Merry was already coming when he felt Pippin clench around him, and he gave a loud cry, clasping the other Hobbit to him and arching off the bed then pulling Pippin in for a demanding kiss that left them both even more out of breath.

Lying comfortably against Merry, the older Hobbit’s arms holding him, Pippin smiled. "Think it’s safe to go back out there yet, or do Sam and Frodo need more time? We should have brought a snack in with us," he mused, nuzzling against Merry’s shoulder.

"I hope you’re not suggesting I go out there like this to get you something to eat," Merry laughed. "I love my cousin dearly, but Sam would kill me if he thought I was parading around in front of Frodo!"

"So would I!" Pippin looked irate at the very idea. "I was thinking more of both of us, _dressed_ , going out to get something to eat and maybe doing some of that dancing we talked about."

Merry burst into laughter and pulled Pippin down for a kiss. "That’s just what we’ll do then, you silly Took. This took the edge off, but there’s more fun to be had this evening, and if Frodo and Sam aren’t done yet, we’ll bang on their door until they come out!"

"I think Sam may hit you over the head with a shovel!" Pippin laughed, reaching for the cloth also lying on the nightstand to clean them up. Done, he reached for his pants and looked around. "Whatever happened to our shirts? Oh, they’re still in the parlor, aren’t they?"

"I think so. Along with Frodo’s at least." Merry scooted off the bed and began to get dressed. "I suppose we should check on the food that’s cooling so the meal isn’t ruined."

"We can’t have that!" Pippin waited until Merry was dressed again before heading out and toward the kitchen to avert any looming disasters. "Come along then, we can get it all ready. They can’t be much longer," he called back over his shoulder.

"We can hope," Merry laughed, following Pippin down the hall, pausing only to bang on Frodo’s door before darting away before it could be answered.

"Merry!" Pippin laughed, making sure he was far away from the door in case Sam should pop out. "Sam’s really going to make you sorry if you keep it up... and Frodo might not protect you this time!" He checked the meal, finding that the food was simply being kept warm and in no danger of being overcooked or ruined.

"Remind me not to invite you over again," Frodo said laughingly as he rejoined the others, a frowning Sam behind him, also shirtless now.

"Now, now, you wouldn’t do that to your favorite cousin, would you?" Merry asked, making sure the table was between himself and the other two.

"Actually, Frodo, we should pity poor Mr. Pippin, if Mr. Merry’s always that quick about it," Sam commented wryly before checking on the food to assure himself the other pair hadn’t disturbed anything.

"Maybe I’m just more exciting, so Merry’s more eager!" Pippin retorted, defending his lover, though also making sure he was out of arm’s reach.

Laughing, Frodo suggested that they start dinner before they had to dispose of a body.

Sam was about to sputter about Pippin’s comment when Frodo kissed him again, making him forget what he was going to say.

Once they had the meal on the table and were all settled around it in comfortable chairs, Merry let out a sigh of contentment. "Now who needs more than this? I’m comfortably relaxed, have a full plate in front of me, and am surrounded by some of the best Hobbits in the Shire, though at times they make you think otherwise." He gave Sam an arch look.

His chair close by Merry’s, Pippin leaned into him, head resting on the older Hobbit’s shoulder for a moment before he straightened up to reach for another sausage. "Just remember to keep some of your attentions for _one_ Hobbit," he ordered.

Grinning, Frodo responded, "Don’t worry, Pip; the rest of us aren’t interested in those attentions. I have all I can handle or want right here." He placed a hand over Sam’s on the table.

Merry grinned at the blush that crept over Sam’s face. "I’m pretty well sure we all do," he said, taking a drink of his wine and dragging Pippin’s chair even closer to his.

Pippin twisted in his chair, an arm going around Merry’s neck and one leg draping over his lap. "So you’re going to dance with me after we eat?" he demanded, offering the older Hobbit a bit of cheese.

"Our hosts promised us music, didn’t they?" Merry asked, looking over at the other two Hobbits inquisitively. "They’d be remiss if they didn’t provide it for us."

"Only if you return the favor," Sam answered before turning Frodo’s face toward him to feed the older Hobbit a bite of duck.

"It’ll be our pleasure," Pippin agreed, knowing that Sam and Frodo had even less chance to enjoy each other than he and Merry did, thanks to Sam’s acute awareness of their relative stations.

Frodo gave him a smile of gratitude over Sam’s shoulder when the other Hobbit was distracted by choosing another bit of food.

"I take it you won’t be wanting a jig then?" Merry asked.

Sam fed Frodo another bit of duck. "I think you and Mr. Pippin can play first; that way we can give you the same kind of music."

Pippin burst into laughter. "He got you there, Merry. And I promise you, if it’s a jig, I’ll make you sorry!"

"So will I," Frodo added, trying to glare at the young Brandybuck. "Something nice and slow so I can enjoy this opportunity, if you please."

"All right, all right, something slow it is, but mind you, Frodo Baggins, keep your hands to yourself while you’re dancing because I don’t want you and Sam vanishing before I have my dance with Pip!"

Pippin looked dismayed, as he’d never thought of that. "I’ll be the one pounding on the door if you try!" he warned direly, cuddling closer to Merry as he nibbled on another slice of duck.

"Well, if you’ve had enough to eat," Frodo said merrily, "we could start now. I wouldn’t mind dancing with Sam."

"Mr. Pippin had best be the one to answer that," Sam chuckled, though he looked closely at Frodo’s plate, weighing what had been placed on there with what the older Hobbit had consumed.

"Well, Pip? Think you’ll have enough energy to make music, dance, and do whatever comes after?" Merry asked evilly as he saw Pippin’s eyes dart to the food left on the table.

Pippin stuck his tongue out at them. "Comedians, the lot of you," he said with dignity, though he did snatch up a last sausage and eat it greedily. "Being as I’m the youngest here, you should be asking if you can keep up with me!" He wrinkled his nose at Merry as he drew a set of pipes from his pocket, brandishing them at the others. "I’m ready whenever you are."

"Then let’s dance," Frodo cried merrily, springing to his feet and drawing Sam up into his arms.

"Might be safer in the parlor," Sam cautioned, drawing sighs from the others before they all moved in there.

Shaking his head and laughing quietly, Merry claimed a stool next to Pippin, settled a hand drum between his knees and picked up a slow beat, waiting for Pippin to join in on his pipes.

Pippin followed Merry’s lead musically as easily as he did in all other things, and soon a sprightly tune drew Sam and Frodo around the parlor. Pippin watched them, pleased to see the other couple so happy and carefree and looking forward to being able to do the same with Merry.

"Looks like fun, eh, Pip?" Merry asked, laughing aloud as the other couple lost the rhythm of the dance as they tried to steal kisses in between steps.

Pippin nodded, grinning around the pipes. He was sure he and Merry would do better, managing to kiss _and_ dance, but they would see soon enough. He moved a little close so their legs pressed together, eyes sparkling invitingly.

Once they’d played through three songs and Frodo and Sam were dancing less and kissing more, Merry called time. "Enough, you two! It’s Pip and my turn, or I’ll be dumping cold water on you!"

Sam blinked and gave a bit of a shy grin that was for Frodo’s eyes only. "Don’t think it would do any good."

Pippin laughed. "Not so shy in the end, are you, Sam?" he chuckled, laying aside the pipes and standing up. "But since we started this because Merry and I wanted to dance, I think it’s our turn now!"

"It’s only fair," Frodo agreed, taking up the pipes as he sat down. He didn’t mind the breather, breathless from both the dancing and Sam.

"Aye," Sam murmured, taking up his fiddle and waiting for Frodo to strike up a tune before joining in.

"And Pip’s the fairest one of all," Merry laughed, catching his cousin around the waist and sweeping him back over his arm, snatching a kiss before letting him upright again.

Pippin laughed and blushed, but the look in his eyes said that he was pleased. "You smooth-talking Brandybuck. My mama warned me about Hobbits like you!" he chuckled, moving easily in Merry’s arms.

"Ha! She warned you that you’d become a Hobbit like me, and you know it," Merry laughed, allowing Pippin to straighten back up and grinning as Frodo and Sam started to play. "I’m pleased to see you did, too."

"It worked out rather well, since who else would have you?" Pippin teased, arms around Merry and enjoying the sensation of Merry’s about him. He smiled at the other couple as Merry swung him around, the pleasure shining from his face.

"Do you want a list?" Merry asked innocently. "And the question isn’t who would have me, but who I would have, and that list is very, very short."

"I’m pleased to hear it since I’ve decided I _will_ have you," Pippin said quietly. "We may have to wait till I’m old enough, but that’s not going to change. I want the Hobbit that I love, and that’s you." He stared into Merry’s eyes as they danced, for once serious.

Merry lost the thread of the dance, stumbling to a stop and staring down at Pippin, not even noticing that Frodo and Sam had stopped playing as well. "Well, then," he said, all levity gone from his voice. "The future Thain has spoken; who am I to argue with what he wants, especially as it’s just what I want too."

"Too bad I know that won’t last," Pippin teased. "But it’ll be more interesting this way. I just hope our parents don’t all die of the shock when we tell them... the day after my thirty-third birthday." He sighed at the thought of having to wait so long, but at least he knew no one would be pushing him at any of the girls before then. Unlike Merry. He frowned.

Lifting a hand, Merry placed his fingers under Pippin’s chin, tilting his head up so their eyes met. "Worried about how old I’ll be by that time?" he asked, keeping his tone gentle.

"Worried about how many girls your family—and quite likely mine—will have pushed at you by then," Pippin replied, arms tightening around Merry. "I don’t want to lose you, Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"Silly Took," Merry said lovingly, punctuating the words with a kiss, "when have you ever known me to give up something I want? I can string the parents along and will as long as necessary; it doesn’t bother me one bit."

Pippin stared at him searchingly, finally smiling. "Good. I don’t think I’d be very friendly to anyone who became your wife." He heard the quiet breathing of the other two Hobbits and flushed slightly as he realized that he’d done this in front of someone else. But they were his best friends.

"I thought we were supposed to be dancing," he said finally, still staring into Merry’s eyes.

"I don’t know about you, Pip, but I think I’d rather explore what you said about you having me a bit more," Merry said, leaning in so as to whisper the words into Pippin’s ear.

Pippin smiled wickedly. "Grab a tray for snacks later, and let’s see if we can put that guest room to even better use," he suggested.

"A word of warning to both of you," Sam said seriously. "Either of you bang on Mr. Frodo’s door and you’ll find yourselves out in the lane, no mistake about it."

Frodo hid a laugh behind a sip of ale. "Wouldn’t want to interrupt anything, after all," he said calmly.

"No... but I’m fairly sure Merry will make sure I’m too tired to get of bed, never mind walk down the hall," Pippin chuckled.

Merry grinned brightly as he gathered up a plate of the leftovers. "I’ll do my best in that regard."


End file.
